ironthronerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Doreah Maegyr
Doreah Maegyr née Vhassar is the eldest daughter of Ondorro Vhassar, head of House Vhassar, and the third spouse of Nyestros Maegyr. Like her several of her siblings, she is the child of Ondorro and his sister-wife Rhaenyra Vhassar, making her Old Blood Valyrian nobility. Doreah wed into House Maegyr shortly after coming of age, one of the last major political arrangements made by her father-in-law Marqorro Maegyr, hoping to further tie his own house to the powerful Old Blood house of Vhassar. Appearance As a proud member of the Old Blood, Doreah exhibits the beauty traditionally possessed by the Valyrians. Her skin is both smooth and fair, and her silver hair is bound in a number of long loose ponytails. Doreah's eyes are a bit of a curiosity, more pale blue than purple, they fall at the far end of the color spectrum for Valyrians. She is often consider the second fairest of Nyestro Maegyr's three wives, surpassing the more tomboyish Trianna Maegyr. Doreah has a slender waist a larger bust than that of Trianna, but even her own beauty pales when compared to Visenya. she has a more agreeable disposition than the elder sister wife, but is more calm and reserved compared to the younger. This makes Doreah a more temperate person than either, and has a natural disposition for diplomacy and courtly politics. History Like all Valyrian children of the Old Blood within Volantis, Doreah Vhassar was educated in their great histories, sums, mathematics, politics, and a dozen other fields. She had a fairly mundane childhood alongside her siblings, being groomed by her father to be a proper lady at court some day. Doreah excelled in matters of diplomacy, her patience and temperance combining with her soothing voice and gifts with words. She found it easy to make friends and resolve conflicts with words not actions, an admirable gift in a city dominated by very proud houses that do not take lightly to slights. When Doreah came of age her father had intended to wed her to one of her brothers, but Marqorro Maegyr approached him offering to bind their houses. House Maegyr and House Vhassar fell on opposite ends of the political spectrum, with the Maegyrs long favoring the Elephants, and Vhassar being proud warriors that favored the Tigers. Ondorro Vhassar agreed, not wanting the pettiness of politics to come between such a powerful union of houses. A year later Doreah was wed to Marqorro's son Nyestros, making her his third wife. Their union was a grand affair upon which no expense was spared. Doreah quickly found herself at home with House Maegyr, she quickly came to see Trianna Maegyr as the sister she never had. The two grew very close, especially when Doreah became pregnant with twins, coming to rely on her sister-wife for much needed emotional support. Her relationship with the elder Maegyr sister was much frostier at first, Visenya returned from a long campaign against the Dothraki to find her brother once again wed and her sister endeared to their newest sister-wife. However this rift was quickly mended, Visenya's stern and stoic disposition complimented Doreah's calm nature well and the two found more common ground than faults. Doreah has since then served the house admirably as a wife and as a part of their commercial empire, filling a much needed void while Visenya furthered her military and political ambitions. Timeline *344 AC: Doreah is born to Ondorro & his sister wife Rhaenyra Vhassar. *358 AC: Marqorro Maegyr approaches Ondorro Vhassar with a proposal to wed their children. *360 AC: Doreah is wed to Nyestros Maegyr to bind houses Maegyr and Vhassar. *360 AC: To everyone's delight Doreah quickly produces twin daughters, Alaenys & Alysaenne Maegyr. *361 AC: Unable to reproduce her earlier success, Doreah gives birth to her first stillborn. *362 AC: Doreah begins assisting in the Maegyr family enterprises as a diplomat and negotiator. *364 AC: Doreah produces a second stillbirth, dampening spirits more as Vaellera Maegyr's health ails. *366 AC: Doreah remains a calm and reassuring presence during the passing of Marqorro Maegyr. *367 AC: To much celebration Doreah produces a third child, her daughter Rhaenys Maegyr. *370 AC: Assists her fellow sister-wife Visenya in running for Triarchy election. Category:House Maegyr Category:Volantene Category:Essosi